The Key to my Heart
by Massao-na-Mizu
Summary: [AU] After five hundred years, with the death of his brother and the upcoming fall of the youkais, Sesshoumaru is stripped w everything. His lands, his home, his power. But what if someone reminds him of the better things in life.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Sesshoumaru could not take this any longer.5 hundred years ago, this land belonged to him. But now, people had made him their toy. They had treated him harshly.  
  
Harassing him and locking him up on a steel cage unfit for him. But now, he was too weak. He no more had the power to kill for he was very tired from their constant tortures.  
  
He was wounded all over. He couldn't bear the pain any longer. His thoughts fled to his younger hanyou half brother. Sesshoumaru envied him for he was already dead. He was very lucky to be in peace.  
  
He doesn't have to go through all of this pain and sufferings unlike Sesshoumaru. He wished the people would just kill him and save all the pain he had to go through. Death was more appealing to him now.  
  
They were cowards to cage him.  
  
Worthless fools. He thought. Screw them all. If he had more power, he would broken hell lose. They would all die, screaming for mercy, and he would just smirked at them and laugh sadistically.  
  
But no, after protecting them, they would do this to him. They were even more hideous than the weird youkais he had encountered before. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Miss Kagome, there is a telephone call for you. It is Sir Atasuke." The driver of her limousine said, as he handed her the car phone.  
  
Kagome was looking out of her window. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey, love." Atasuke said sweetly.  
  
She brightened up at the use of her nom de plume. "Hey, what's up?" She said brightly.  
  
"Nothing really, just making sure you're all right. You will go to the laboratory, wouldn't you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome nodded, and then said, "Hai." She could see Atasuke's grin. "Great!" He exclaimed. She giggled. "See you there okay?" He asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Kagome answered. "Love you." He said sweetly.  
  
Kagome blushed before answering. "Love you too."  
  
They then hanged up. She stared at the flashing view from her window. The Life of the Rich. She thought. Kagome Higurashi belonged to one of the most elite clan in Japan. The Higurashi clan is known for they abundant wealth.  
  
They could even buy a country at will. And of course, she was the heir. The eldest child of Hanako and Kenji Higurashi.  
  
She was her clan's pride. Even though all this wealth was right before her eyes, she was very simple and humble. She never boasted of her wealth. Atasuke too was filthy rich.  
  
The Asaherus were leveled with the Higurashi. And of course, Atasuke was an Asaheru; the only son if I may add. They clans have once dreamt of them uniting. And she did not oblige on this. They both loved each other very much.  
  
They met when they were just fifteen. And now at the age of nineteen, they were both going steady.  
  
Fate was good to her. And she wanted it that way.  
  
"There you are!" Atasuke greeted Kagome. He flashed her, his winning grin that would make any girl melt. Kagome smiled back, giving him too, her winning grin. He felt his heart skip a beat. Gawd she was beautiful! He thought to himself. She was dressed in a baby blue dress that came above her knees, it had a white collar and sleeveless, it was buttoned down to her chest.  
  
"Hey there." She greeted him back when she reached him. Kagome gently caressed his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back.  
  
"Let's go?" He said, reaching out his hand to kagome. She took it in her hand and they walked side-by-side towards the laboratory door.  
  
"I hope they didn't hurt it." She said more to herself, as she frowned in concern. Atasuke nodded. "It would be such a shame to harass it. It's the last of its kind. They say he's a youkai lord and used to rule over the Western Lands." He anticipated to actually seeing this specimen. Atasuke was fond of history. Especially the period of Sengoku Jidai. It was his fave subject. Kagome was fascinated too. It also was her fave subject. But she was not that addicted. She grinned at him.  
  
"I'm sure you would love to see it." She said to him. Atasuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I would. But," He paused and mocked a doubtful expression.  
  
"They say he looks gorgeous. I'm afraid you would choose him instead of me." Kagome smiled slyly. She always played with him.  
  
"Maybe. I do need someone new sometime. I'm bored." Atasuke mocked a hurt look. "Ouch." He said, clutching his chest. Kagome giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
He grinned. The opened the door to hear a voice say, "Electrocute him."  
  
"Electrocute him." It was an order. Sesshoumaru howled in pain. Suddenly, the two white doors of the laboratory opened an in came two figures.  
  
The torture stopped suddenly. He was bleeding all over. He narrowed his eyes to scan both figures. The one with the long hair gasped. Certainly, it was a woman.  
  
She had shiny black hair that came in the middle of her back. The guy put a calming hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
He narrowed his eyes more to see the man. His eyes widened. The guy had silver-white hair like his. But the guy's was shorter by one foot. Still, it came to his back. He had golden eyes like Sesshoumaru's. He knew in an instant that this was the reincarnate of his useless hanyou brother.  
  
"Inu Yasha." He growled quietly.  
  
Kagome gasped at what she saw. It was a man, with silver white hair like Atasuke. But his was finer and longer. His body was slender and very thin. He had the resemblance of her boyfriend.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Asaheru, it's an honor to be visited by the two of you." The head scientist said, bowing. Kagome did not pay much attention to him.  
  
"Get the paramedics!" She commanded to the head scientist. "How could you torture him like this?" She shouted angrily, starling the scientist.  
  
Atasuke put a calming hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Calm down." But it was of no significance.  
  
"How could I?" She said hoarsely, looking at Atasuke. But Atasuke too was trembling. He was looking at the body of the bleeding youkai. He faced the head scientist again. He glared at him.  
  
The head scientist took a step back. "You heard her! Get paramedics!" He shouted.  
  
"But Mr. Asaheru!" He protested. But the violent flash of Atasuke's golden orbs shut him. He ran to where the phone was and called the paramedics. Kagome stepped closer to the youkai. It growled. It made her jump. "Don't worry, I'm here to get you out of here. They won't torture you any longer." She promised.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe this woman. There was concern in her eyes; mixed with pity for him. Was he that pathetic? He thought to himself. She stepped closer and unshackled his chains. He rubbed his wrists. He still glared at the woman. But it seems as if it had no effect on her whatsoever. He could barely stand on his own. The man name Atasuke supported him when he almost fell.  
  
"Come on, we'll get you out of this hell. I'm apologizing for their harsh treatments. Some people are like that when they are afraid. Don't worry. You're in good hands." Sesshoumaru did not believe the comforting words Atasuke had said. The woman had touched his bare shoulder and gasped at his wounds. He could smell the saltiness of her tears.  
  
'Her tears are meant for me?' He thought. He closed his eyes and slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: So. What do you think? Good enough? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Updates, updates, updates! Ohohohoh! ^_^ thank you for all the reviews! Answer to reviews:  
  
Pearl- Thank you! I will try to update every week!  
  
Kouga- Thank you for reading!  
  
Kai19- ummm. ehehehe. Quite hectic, I see. ^_^ Yes, I will try to update soon enough.  
  
Jessica- Really, it is? ^_^ Okie dokie!  
  
Vegito044- Thank you very much!  
  
Sesshomaru13- Your really think it's great? Aww. ^_^ I'm really flattered.  
  
CrissyKitty- Thanks! Okay, I will!  
  
Xangelwingsx- I'm really flattered!!! This is my first SessxKag fic so I really would appreciate comments like yours! ^_^  
  
Suki- You think it's cute? ^_^ Thank you! Ehehehe.  
  
Bee3- thank you! And yes, it is an original. Created by my impaired mind! Ohohohoh! ^_^  
  
Ponchita- It is sad. It's angst. -_-; It's supposed to be that way.  
  
Katherine- Yes, I will not leave you hanging, for I know what it feels like waiting for fanfics to update. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER TWO Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, to see two ocean blue eyes staring back at him. The sleepiness was gone from his eyes. The woman smiled at him. 'A woman smiled at me?' He though. Nobody has ever done that before. Even female youkais were afraid of him. But her smile. It was kind and soft, offered only to him. He suddenly remembered who this woman was and tried to get up. His body was sore and in pain. Two soft hands pushed his down on his shoulders.  
  
He felt weak under her touch. "Don't move or our wounds will open. I tended on you. You were asleep for a week. Your body is still recovering from the pain they have inflicted.Rest." She said quietly. She smiled softly, but there was pity in her eyes. Her eyes traveled to his messy hair. She frowned and then smiled brightly.  
  
"I'll tend to your hair for now. You can't take a bath until you wounds heal." She said. Sesshoumaru followed her with his eyes. She was graceful. Unlike other humans, she had a soft scent of cocoa butter. She did not smell disgusting but fragrant. It was almost enticing. He closed his eyes as he felt the mattress which he laid fall a bit. She was light too. He enjoyed the way the brush felt on his hair.  
  
Her hands were light as it smoothes his hair. She looked at it softly. There was a smile on her full lips. He was almost tempted to feel her lips with his hand.  
  
But his whole body ached. He again closed his eyes and slept.  
  
Kagome continued to brush his hair. He seemed dormant and she smiled. He needs rest. She thought. When she had first tended to him, Atasuke had helped her, for she cringed at the sight of his heavy wounds. Atasuke has left for Mexico with his father. They had a meeting there for 3 weeks.  
  
They both had asked for leave from school. Because they were top students, it was easy to get the approval from their professors. She looked at the peaceful sight of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Flash back "His name is Sesshoumaru." Atasuke said to her, as they both stared at the sleeping youkai lord. "It is said that he once did rule the Western Lands and had a half-brother name Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was a hanyou and therefore, they had hated each other." Atasuke continued. Kagome merely nodded, absorbing all the data. "I pity Sesshoumaru. He doesn't deserve this." She said. Atasuke embraced her and kissed her hair. "Me too. For now, let him rest. "He said softly. Kagome blinked and they both went outside. End of flashback  
  
She noticed that a small wound on his shoulder was bleeding again. She sighed and went to her desk to get some bandage. She replaced it silently, after putting some ointment on it. Sesshoumaru had cringed, but she calmed him, caressing his shoulder blades. He began to relax again.  
  
She smiled and began to leave him at peace. She opened the door. "Arigato." He muttered. Kagome was surprised, yet she smiled all the same. "You're very welcome." She said as she closed the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and blinked. It had been 3 days since he first opened his eyes. Kagome had taken special care of him. He was recovering quickly. He sighed. Kagome. He only had to close his eyes to see her smile at him. Her ocean blue eyes were beautiful and so was the rest of her.  
  
He had now grown accustomed of her. She fed him 3 meals a day.  
  
He was not as thin as before. He felt stronger and his fading powers were slowly returning. But he doubted if it will ever return to normal. He had grown so weak. Suddenly, a light tapped on the door made him return to the real world.  
  
Kagome popped her beautiful head. She grinned. "Hey. How are you?" This was her daily greeting to him. He nodded. She opened the door completely, exposing the tray of food she brought for him. He sat up from his bed. He tried two days ago to feed himself, but it was no use. Kagome was the one that feeds him. And he never complained. She set the tray to his lap and sat beside him. She cut the meat and spooned some rice with it. "Open up." She chirped. Sesshoumaru blinked and opened his mouth. Kagome fed him. She smiled.  
  
"It's good that you're recovering quickly. I'm really sorry for what they have done to you. I never realized they would hurt you like that." She said apologetically. "It was not you're fault." He said monotonously. Kagome almost jumped in surprised. He had never talked to her, after he had thanked her. She nodded and smiled. "I know, but I can't help feeling sorry for you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." She said quietly, giving him another bite. He chewed on the food and gulped. "It is my fate. Even I cannot help it." He said again. Kagome looked at him blankly. She took his hand, which had no claws for he was too weak to take them out nor did he want to. She gave it a squeezed it affectionately.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised at her bold actions, but he did not show it. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything will turn out okay. Just be, pessimistic." She advised. Sesshoumaru did not respond.  
  
He just concentrated on his hand. The feeling of Kagome's soft hand made him almost melt. When they finished, he looked at kagome, who was gazing intently on him. He allowed a looked of confusion on his face. Still, no answer. She reached out her hand on his cheek. He was taken aback by this, as her thumb reached the corner of his mouth and she brushed it softly. She then smiled at him. "You had a stain." She said. She took the napkin from the table beside the bed and wiped his mouth with it. He was now clean. Still, his heart skip a beat. He thought. What a fool he was. To think that Kagome would have any feelings for him like that. No, never would that happen. When he was done eating, she stood up, smiled at him, and left. Leaving Sesshoumaru to dwell with his thoughts.  
  
Kagome took the elevator to the fifth floor where her room was. She took a left and a right and swiped the card key on the automatic lock of her room. The wireless phone was blinking. She took it and spoke. "Higurashi Kagome speaking." She said. A nervous voice of a young woman answered. "L-lady Kagome, Sir. Atasuke is calling you." She said. "Thank you." She said. The phone beeped and she put the phone down. Atasuke's voice was heard. "Hey, love. How are you?" His voice was sweet and caring. Kagome smiled. "Great! How is your business trip going?" She asked. She heard him sigh. "It's okay I guess. And how is your guess?" He was talking of Sesshoumaru, obviously. "He's recovering quickly. It's amazing; his deep wounds are now just scratches!" She said in awe. Atasuke chuckled softly. "Good for him. Anyway, I'm here to tell you, I've been suspended here for another 3 weeks. I'm sorry." He said apologetically. Somehow, Kagome was not very affected by this. "It's okay, I understand." She said. "Love you." Atasuke said. "Ditto." She replied and they hung up.  
  
Atasuke sighed. No, he didn't have the heart to tell Kagome he had met somebody in Mexico. She was also Japanese and was only touring here. She looked a lot like Kagome, but she was more. Exciting. He shook his head. 'This is just a little fling. You just miss Kagome and because this woman looks like here, you hang out.' He desperately tired to convince himself. He would not let their relationship end (his and Kagome's). He would not let this Kikyou ruin it. Yet, he felt feelings for her too. But he loved Kagome deeply and respected her. He would not break her trust. Kagome laughed over the phone. She had been talking to Sango. She had been talking about her fiancée, Miroku and his antics. "He really did that? What did you do?" Kagome asked. "Slapped him at the back of his head. As if he could get away with that. Geez Kagome! He doesn't even realize that he had a fiancé! He needs to stop that or I'll break with him!" Sango wailed. Kagome giggled. "Okay, I'll talk to Miroku. I'll tell him to stop this nonsense of his, okay?" Kagome said soothingly. Sango sighed. She grinned. It was a sign that Sango would let her take over. "Okay, Kagome, I'll take your word." Sango said. "Great, bye-bye and take care!" Kagome said and hang up.  
  
The next day, Kagome knocked at Sesshoumaru's door and opened it, sliding in a tray of food. She gasped as she saw Sesshoumaru, arms crossed over his broad and (dare I say) muscular chest. He was standing near the window, inches away from it, looking at the sky. His silver-white hair had been a little tangled but nevertheless, it looked beautiful. Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. "Wow, you recovered quite quickly. I guess you don't need me to feed you." She said softly. She set the tray near the small table and turned to leave. "Stay." Kagome stopped. It was almost faint and can't be heard. She shrugged. "Okay. Um, do you know how to use a fork and spoon?" She asked cautiously. Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. Kagome sighed and smiled up at him. "Okay, I'll teach you how." She reached for both his hands. Sesshoumaru was surprised, but nevertheless, let her. On his right hand, she enclosed a spoon on the left, a fork. She showed him how to handle them and scoop the food. After fifteen minutes, Sesshoumaru could do it on his own. Kagome smiled. "It's a good thing you're a fast learner. Normal people couldn't do that for a day or so." She said. Sesshoumaru was flattered that he was praised, but didn't show it. "Where is your lifemate?" He asked softly. Kagome looked at him confusedly for a while and began to blush. "Oh, Atasuke. Well, I don't think you can call him my lifemate for we aren't engaged. He's at Mexico; a faraway place." She said. "Why is he there?" He asked. Kagome smiled. "To attend a business."  
  
A/N: Done at last! I'm sorry, if it's a little ooc, but I promise that the next chapters will be better! Please continue reviewing! No flames! I need at least 10 to continue. Helpful criticism is always appreciated! Tell me how I can improve Sesshoumaru's behavior to fit his real personality! Once again, domo arigatou! ^_^ 


	4. Answer to reviewers

Author's notes.  
  
Thank very much dear readers for reviewing my fic! I am currently working on the next chapter, the idea given to my by a reviewer, a very constructive criticism, indeed. I really appreciate it. Considering I have the case of writer's block in this fic. Not enough inspiration. ^_^ I thank for the reviewers! Because of the fact that I would be updating maybe in two weeks more, I have posted my answers and thanks to the reviewers of my fic! I hope that you would patiently wait for my updates. I am trying to improve it as best as I could. After all, I am new in this business and is busy in my summer classes (it's in my bio.) ^_^ Please understand and if you would like to question me personally, I would be glad to answer. You can e-mail me at massao_na_mizu@yahoo.com. Please don't hesitate. I check my address everyday so I would have replied as soon I could. ^_^  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Ponchita- Ehehehe. ^_^ I hate her too. No, that would be the wrong word. Despise is better. Anyway, I thank you very much! You have just given me more inspiration!  
  
Atashi-Wa-Yume- Thank you! You have given me the idea for my next chapter. Thus, I dedicate it to you! I hope it will be good enough for your expectations! You don't know how much your review means to me! And yes, it is not a flame, but a constructive criticism. It is worth ten reviews and makes up for fifty flames! I thank you very much! Oh, and I like your name? Would you please tell me what it means? ^_^ *Sighs* It is quite ordinary, but I promise I will twist it for you! ^_^ I value your review very much! I feel like making an altar for you!!! ^_^  
  
Clow Angel- I really appreciate your liking for it! Reviews like yours gives me a lot of ego boost! ^_^ Please wait for my updates and continue reading and review my fic!  
  
Kai19- Your review means so much to me! Your assuring words had made me brighten up. I will take your advice! ^_^ I've been feeling down from the flames form my other fics. But this had brightened me up in a way I could not explain. It gave me a hope that not all of my readers hate or dislike my work! ^_^ Thank you! I know that it is really hard to choose the fics you will read because of the many better choices than mine. (I mean, Inu Yasha fics have new fics every day! ^_^) And yet you had taken time to read mine. Thank you very much!  
  
Rin-chan- thanks! Your words really give me an ego boost! ^_^ Yes, I promise I will!  
  
CrissyKitty- I appreciate your interest in my fic! It inspires me to write more!  
  
Sesshyangel- LOL! ^_^ the last part of your review is really funny. The answer to your question is in the next fic! Whew, I'm gonna be booked! I'm trying to update three fics all at once! ^_^ could I suggest that you read my others to keep you company? ^_^  
  
Lanenkar- I'm glad you thought so. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Millennium Elf- yes. ^_ ^ I don't think she's all that beautiful. I don't even agree that she looks or resembles Kagome much.  
  
Angel of the Light- I am a Tagalong. Although I can speak some Cebuano words. 'Bisaya kaman, day?' (Are you a Cebuano, woman? ^_^) It's good to hear from a person that has Filipino blood coursing through her veins! ^_^ Heart warming to hear from you!  
  
Pearl- Yes. I wish so too. I promise longer chaps! ^_^ My impaired mind is getting more and more hard to control these day. I 


	5. A Human for A Clay

Title: Key to my heart  
  
Author: Massao-na-Mizu  
  
Contact: massao_na_mizu@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: Kagome and Sesshoumaru  
  
Summary: AU. Sesshoumaru, the late Lord of the Western Lands was captured and experimented on by human scientist. Kagome, a rich girl and is quite intrigued at Sesshoumaru, saves him. Will they heal each other's wounds? Will they live happily?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any other things. My fic wouldn't be posted here if I did, now wouldn't it? Just trying to be practical.  
  
A/N: Ahh. New chap, new reviews new happiness. Keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing! Constructive criticism is appreciated so please continue sending them to me! Oh, and sorry it took so long! There was this big typhoon that enabled me to write this chap. Coz' we didn't have electricity!  
  
Reminder: Ten reviews before update. No less much more!!!  
  
Answer to reviews:  
  
Ice water- Thank you for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Rin-chan- oh, Okie dokie! ^_^ I'll call you Sarah form now on! Keep reviewing please!  
  
Lynnie- thanks! ^_^ I'm really flattered! ^_^  
  
Chibi Minko- Thank you! I'll update as soon as I get ten reviews per chapter! ^_^  
  
Saslea- It is? ^_^ I'm glad you think so.  
  
Devil Wench- Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Please keep on reading and reviewing! ^_^  
  
Seras: *sighs* I will try to. You see, with loss of inspiration, you don't have the will to write. But probably after my hectic week, I shall continue on! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 3- A Human for a clay  
  
Kikyo smiled at her self while looking at the mirror. Perfect. She thought to herself as she surveyed her attire. She was off to meet Atasuke in an hour and she wanted to be needed that day. What am I saying? It's a way by saying in a not-so harsh way; she's dressed like a woman you see dancing in bars, sliding in poles.  
  
(A/N: Okay, so that was harsh. But this is how I need her to be.)  
  
Dressed in a silky black fitting mini dress that came to the middle of her thighs, black stockings and high-heeled stiletto sandals; her cleavage displayed, leaving little to the imagination. She had applied blood-red lipstick on her lips, making it look moist and eye shadow to further enhance her brown eyes and put on mascara, curling her long fake lashes.  
  
(A/N: would you not like to see those lashes fall off? ^_^)  
  
Her hair was in a simple twist. Thinking that would come off after their lunch quickly. "Atasuke Asaheru, you'll be mine." She assured herself.  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@  
  
She's late. He looked at his watch impatiently again. He was supposed to meet Kikyo in this restaurant and bolt off, saying it was just a fling and nothing more.  
  
'The bitch might be thinking of the excuse, fashionable late.' He thought sarcastically to him self.  
  
Of course, that was the only reason she could have. There was no traffic in that place and barely any people occupied it.  
  
At last, the doors of the restaurant opened and in swept Kikyo looking like a total slut. If he was a low man, he would have eyed her with lust. But he was not. He was disgusted at her outfit. What would the other people think?  
  
She smiled at him seductively, heading his way, swinging her hips dramatically. He just looked at her boredly. She scowled, sitting her self across him.  
  
"Miss me?" She asked seductively.  
  
"We just saw each other yesterday." He told her flatly. She crossed her arms, making her chest look bigger.  
  
"Fine, be that way." She pouted to him, thinking it would look cute.  
  
He snapped. "Kikyo, this should have ended weeks ago. I would be returning later on to Japan. And you would be returning to who-knows-where and we would have our lives back to normal. And normal means we're not in it for each other." He told her quickly, emphasizing his point.  
  
Kikyo stiffened. She had not expected this. "W-what do you mean?" She said hoarsely.  
  
"Look, I have a steady girl friend I love. And you. You're infatuation." He stated her in an outburst.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "You used me." She hissed angrily.  
  
"You bastard! You used me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I did not mean to! If you could remember, you were the one that tried to seduce me in the first place. And before I knew it, you got me drunk one night and you were in my bed the next day!" He shot back.  
  
"I did not! I liked you! Hoped it would work out! How could you do this to me?" She asked him angrily.  
  
"I was not the only one who used. You used me to!" He was right. She would have been a couple billion richer if they had clicked off. It was all planned out. And. She clenched her melting fingers. She could sell his soul in hell for hers. Then, she would be free from the curse.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked him venomously.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"It's the least you can do." She replied icily.  
  
"Kagome." He replied, his voice accusing her of anything she might be thinking of.  
  
"Higurashi?" She asked him. He barely nodded. She had stood up and walked away; saying no more.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." She uttered the name with malice. "I'll be your worst night mare." She smirked at herself, walking towards her hotel and readying her stuff to go home to Japan.  
  
(A/N: So, that line was so cliché and I am deeply sorry. I can't think straight so it was the thing I could think of at this moment.)  
  
@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@!~@  
  
Flashback  
  
"Please! No more! I'll speak of another youkai's name! Just release me!" A hoarse, pained voice pleaded to the scientists.  
  
The electric shots stopped. A shadowed figure spoke onto the microphone. "Speak."  
  
It gulped and cleared his throat, panting heavily. "Se-Sesshoumaru. Lord of the Western Lands. He-he is on the western lands. He was injured greatly some time ago and I saw it all!" He said frightfully.  
  
"How can we prove that you're not cheating on us?" Said the magnetic voice.  
  
He gulped again.  
  
"I will take you there."  
  
End of Flash back.  
  
To make the long story short, he was captured because of the treachery of the other low level youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke that day inside the familiar room he was placed in by the female ningen. She was giving him company which he did not really want. She insisted on telling him nonsense all the time. It was getting highly irritating.  
  
And the wounds. He never had trust for human. Only then did he remember that the people whom have taken him captive were human. Disgusting humans with black hearts that he could have easily destroyed if he was not attacked. He despised them. And wasn't this particular ningen one of them? Isn't that why she was there? Did she not take pity of him because of her own doing?  
  
He claws clenched tightly. He will have revenge. And revenge will never taste sweeter than what he will inflict to every offending human and youkai alike.  
  
He smirked. Oh yes. The thrill of the chase. Cutting through the thick flesh and licking the blood off his claws. The excitement their pleads and cries sent in his veins. The smell of fear that drives his crazy. Pure pleasure. The only left question is. Who will he take down first?  
  
Atasuke's dead journal  
  
I've been a total pig. No, if I compare myself to a gentle, sensitive and intelligent animal that would be insulting the whole pig species. I am lower than low. I could not believe how I betrayed Kikyo and Kagome like that.  
  
How I played with Kikyo's feelings. How I broke Kagome's trust. It hurts. Coz' I feel really guilty and I couldn't take my mind off it. My life is a big waste. I don't know what Kagome sees in me and why she keeps me.  
  
I wish I could find that thing she likes about me, improve it and erase all the stupid things I've done.  
  
But that can't happen now, can't it? I must fall real hard before she even talks to me. And maybe when she does, she'll only curse me for being such a jerk. I'm an idiot.. I can't handle this no more.  
  
A/N: It's kinda like a cliff hanger, isn't it? I don't know. Can't think straight. Too many things left undone. And I'm trying to figure out how to keep my fic in a centered format in the ff.net. It seems to be too stubborn and I hate it. Oh, I should really apologize for the long wait. You see, my life has been hectic. As I have explained, (did I?) I had a showcase just this May 31. I have a leading role and was really stressed out, no time for anything else than memorizing cues, blocking and of course, my script. Singing my heart out for the audience and making a fool out of myself.. Oh well! At least I got to meet those actors!!! ^-^ I'm soooo happy!!! Well, you know the drill. Read and Review.  
  
Review!!! Push that button there! Yes, below there! In the left!!! Don't be afraid!!! No flames!!! I appreciate constructive criticism and also suggestion for the next chap!!! ^_^ I'm stupid. I can't help it. 


	6. Turning the tables

A/N: Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry for all of you that waited for me to update! I just can't of anything to write especially now that classes have started in my school! (It's a private, air-conditioned school with 89.9% of the population are snob and would not set foot on FF.net) And this is just a piece of it! More of it is coming! And I don't think I have to be obligated to updating so soon. After all, writing is not my chore; it's a hobby. So sorry if people are now cursing me or somethin. But that's what I think. ^_^ Of course, when I started this fic, it was a commitment; a solemn promise to myself to finish what I have started so fear not, people!  
  
It was hard to think straight for Kagome considering a dangerous Taiyoukai was gazing coldly through her. It felt very uncomfortable.  
  
Why the sudden change of moods? Why did he not utter a word? Was this a normal demon behavior?  
  
She was confused to say the least. Dumbfounded was another thing. Yesterday, he was very soft to her. Almost as if. I don't know. As if he cared.  
  
And now he's acting as if she wasn't even there. She nervously gulped. She looked up to him and forced a weak smile on her lips and tried to sound as cheerful as she could.  
  
"So. um. Are you feeling better?" She asked him in what she hoped sounded cheerful but it more sounded like a squeak of help.  
  
Sesshoumaru barely nodded. "There is no reason for you to look after me." He said coldly to her. It was so cold it felt as if all happiness was drained from her entirely and she was left with disturbing coldness. "I am a full youkai. I need no assistance from a ningen." He said coldly with obvious disdain.  
  
Her head shot up, irritation clearly shone through her expressive eyes. "Really? Then why did I have to feed you with my hands? I suppose an oh-so- great youkai like you needs to be baby fed! Is that it? I guess you could have just survive with all those wounds-"  
  
"That your own kinds inflicted to mercilessly when I was kind enough to let your kind over populate." He finished stealthily for her. She had to draw in a sharp intake of breathe at that. She stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Fine! Jerk! See if you survive without any assistance! Hmpfh! As if!" She huffed loudly as she slammed the door loudly that it hurt Sesshoumaru's sensitive youkai ears.  
  
He personally did not enjoy the hurt that he was inflicting over her. He could feel the essence of her anger that she vibrated directed to him.  
  
This was better. The more she gets angry, the more she'll piss him off. In turn, he'll get pissed off by her and then decides to kill her.  
  
Even if she tried to save you? His inner voice asked.  
  
'Why do I even have an inner voice?' He thought annoyed to himself.  
  
Because the author wiled it be. It answered.  
  
'Good point.' He thought to himself.  
  
"But." He said to no one in particular. "One cannot pay the price of the whole." He said as a statement.  
  
And it was true. An act like that was unforgivable. And Sesshoumaru had the right to be angry at the ningens.  
  
After all of what they've done to him. The pain he had to suffer. In his perspective, youkais should rule the world once more and all the ningens would be killed or turned into servants they rightfully are.  
  
His claws started to appear again in the tip of his fingers. Quickly growing more and more and turning slimy green and into a glowing green. It looked as if it was melting because of the poison it emitted and large drops stained the carpeted floor, like acid, making it burn through until there were little holes in which you could see the room below.  
  
And the room below was directly Kagome's.  
  
Part 1 of chap 5.  
  
A/N: Real sorry. Once again, I'm real sorry that this is unsatisfying.  
  
Oh, and sorry for posting that um. spoiler. My friend had insisted. And since she's the one letting me use her computer to update, I have no choice. So, I had to do it. Also, I had thought about that and she spoiled it for me, before I could even read it. But still, it doesn't mean you don't have to read it. It has still a lot of good stuff. ^_^ Also, I'm real grateful coz she's right behind me now, paler than ever and I'm looking at her in a 'I'm not going to talk to you for a hell month' so now I can't update until.. Next three months. But I'll look at the bright side: I have a real strong reason to kill her. Bye bye. ^_^ Thanks for giving me such great feedbacks about the spoiler and not even reviewing my fic itself so much!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
- For reminding me to update. gosh, I'm really losing my head. It's a good thing I remembered to ever do so! And also, I loved your recommended fic, even Angels Fall by MoonliteCrescndo. It was very. sadistic in such a way of the death of her parents. Hey, how'd you know I'm a sadistic person? *Grins* ^_^ But in some aspects, I wished that Kagome was not the one to night-stand Sesshie. It's his line!!! *Sulks* Oh well! But I highly recommend it to people who loves Sess and Kag doing ***! ^_^ *blushes*  
  
Well, that's done! ^_^ So bye bye! Also, I'd like to promote my fic which I'm very fond of, So Utterly Confused! It's more regularly updated than my others! Bye bye! 


	7. The Truth Brings Pain

A/N: How long was it since I've updated? *sighs* my files were on my friend's computer so I couldn't really update. I had to do everything all over again. So please, read and review.

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this angsty chap to my grand father to whom I was very close with, died last August 7, 2003…

Something to consider: Every time you read something, you ought to review or else you wouldn't get a satisfactory chap after this one because the author doesn't know what you would like to read. Constructive Criticism is appreciated so that if ever I had errors, if you correct me, it will be lessen.

Acknowledgement: To Crash, my beta reader whom has beta and edited my chap and so will my next chaps! Thanks a lot and I encourage every one of you to read all her fics which are all equally great and worth every single review and time you give it! ^_^

To the reviewers of chap 4: (I did not put a reviews corner in the fifth chap)

Ponchita- Ehehehe. ^_^ we need that to make her sound like a terrible villain. 

Ilovesesshoumaru166- It is the way of life. Everything comes with a price… ^-^ (I'm quoting a fellow I know…)

Shatsui- Oh well, I don't know if I should… I'm having writer's block and might not update very soon…

Mistress Fluffy- I will when I get an idea… ^_^

Vegito044- No, he will not be killing her… She is a leading character!!! ^_^ 

Dragongrl1721- did I type that right??? Anyway, it's hazardous for a person not to have a life! After all, we all need to have some fresh air. Your world must not revolve in fanfic only… ^_^

Mistress of time- I'm very flattered… Thank you! ^-^

S-Lance- Thanks!!! Ehehehe. I can't reveal to my readers. Anyway, I promise to check it out when I have time. ^-^

Kai19- Yay! I love hearing from you. ^-^ Anyway, I think I'll make him kill the first person that hurt him. It's by order… Not by who's in closest proximity. ^-^

Atashi-WA-Yume- Aww… Thank you!!! (Begins to cry). I will try to… Thank you for your support!

Translations: I will not repeat the translations of words already been explained

Ningen- human

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chap 6: The Truth Brings Pain

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction

Theme: There is a reason behind everything. Not everything is what they seem to be. Or perhaps, whatever you see is not what you really get.

Part 2

Kikyo clumsily walked towards the girl's bathroom. She was at last in Tokyo's Airport. 'With time to spare.' She grinned at herself. Atasuke's plane was delayed at least for four hours. 'It better be.' She thought to herself.

 The captain was not easy to plead upon. But giving her body for him to play with for three hours was worth it. After all, she will get what she'd always wanted: to be a human. 

                      No more a clay doll, but a breathing human.

It had been years since she had taken her last breathe… before she had been brutally raped and killed by a stalker. She was then resurrected fifty years later by her younger sister. 

She hated it… she had been in hell for that fifty years to suffer even more for the sins she had not committed. She wasn't even able cry… she had to reside in this body of clay and had been forced into hiding. She was deprived a home… no place to return to…no lover to care for. No heart to feel.

Well, at least she DID have part of her soul. But it was full of hatred, hurt and despair which she lived upon; the only three things that sustained her life and kept her walking.

The only things she could feel.

She hated herself. She hated every single living creature that could walk upon land with a real body. And yet, they did not appreciate what they were given so freely. 

"Of course they don't." She snorted. "Humans are idiots. They are ignorant of truth unless they are dead. Such irony…" she muttered grimly to herself.

She opened the faucet and thought hard of the image and voice of Atasuke. Water flowed and she wet her hands as she closed her eyes to concentrate. Slowly, her form and gender began to change…

 Her long black tresses changed into silver-white ones… her brown eyes tinted into gold. The muscularity of her body distorted and twisted, making her look exactly like Atasuke-the man that had failed her. 

She opened her eyes in the mirror; her altered reflection of Atasuke staring back at her. She smirked. An exact replica of the man that was supposed to be her victim stared back at her, smirking as she was.

Too bad that he had to be a bastard. 

She pointed her finger on the mirror, directing it to where the reflected Atasuke's heart was. "I was supposed to have you. I was supposed to be in your position. But you had to be a trouble, didn't you?!" she said menacingly. She glared at the glaring man in front of her. 

"You had to destroy my plans! You have failed me!!!" tears of hatred spilled down her now golden eyes. "I should hate you… but I don't think I am capable of doing so…" she breathe and the tears that were a moment ago spilling from her eyes disappeared. And her reflection smirked again.

"But as it is, everything comes with a price. But you won't be the one to pay. I'll be targeting someone else…" she smiled, feigning an innocent look.

"And guess who I'm talking about?" she questioned the mirror but the reflection did not respond to her inquiry. She sealed her lips with a finger and kissed the mirror. "I'm not gonna tell." She whispered and straightened herself up. 

The door opened and revealed a young woman whom smiled seductively towards him/her. "When I last checked, this was the girl's bathroom." 

Kikyou had the urge to either laugh or bite this girl's head off. She settled on a smirk. "Well maybe I'm searching for a girl." He said mysteriously. 

"I'm a girl." The lady said, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt. He shrugged.

 "I'm not looking for you." He said shortly before exiting. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome rubbed her eyes and covered her mouth as she yawned. 'What happened last night?' she asked herself as she tried to recall Sesshoumaru's behavior towards her. He seemed… distant. So unlike her first impression of him.

'Impressions are deceiving.' She reminded herself darkly. She sat up and then layed down again. 'What day was it again today?' she tried to remember. After giving it a minute's time, she finally gave up and took a shower.

All she remembered was, she was supposed to pick up the man she supposedly loves. 

 "It will take my mind off Sesshoumaru." She murmured to herself. She did not want to get angry at him. After all, human or not, he was her guest. She owed him a place to stay after how those people treated him so badly. She did not want to be eaten by her guilt. 

She let her thoughts sink down the drain as warm water splashed on her form; the sound of countless droplets of water echoing inside the closed shower room. She leaned on the wall behind her. Why was she confused? Did she suddenly feel doubtful about her feelings for Atasuke? Why did she care if the youkai hated her or not? 

She inhaled jaggedly. It felt as if something heavy had been placed inside her heart. She was unsure of what it was, but she could definitely feel its presence. How was she suppose to deal with the confusion? How was she suppose deal with the conflicting emotions..?

Kagome puzzled over her thoughts for a bit more, groaning in agony when she could not find answers to any of her multiple questions. "Note to self: the shower is not the best place to think." She said in a lame voice. She massaged her long hair to spread the shampoo with a hand and the other scrubbing her body. 

Clean. She thought to herself. I need to be clean.

Drying herself, she decided to confront the youkai. Putting on house clothes [for rich people of which really consists of some expensive dress bought in Gucci [or some expensive store], she walked towards Sesshoumaru's door.

She firmly knocked, determined to clear the issue with the man/youkai/whatever he was that day. She would not in any way give up without a fight, and she wouldn't leave without a straight answer. She swiped the key on the mechanical doorknob and opened the door to reveal the form of the stunning youkai.

                      ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Her fragrant smell wafted to his nose long before she had arrived at his doorstep and knocked on the door. As she opened the door, he looked upon her delicate features. Her beautiful face was contorted into a determined frown and her cerulean eyes spoke of the same determination.

Her pretty rose-colored lips began to open and he wanted to prove if they tasted as sweet as they seem. "I need to talk with you." His eyes flicked to her eyes, showing no emotion whatsoever. He did not reply.

"It concerns your attitude towards me yesterday." She said reluctantly. Her voice softened a bit. "I felt you were… troubled, and it made me feel enraged and I didn't know what to think! Please, if you have any problems, you can talk to me." she said, her eyes pleading with him to stop whatever he was doing.

For a moment, he felt suddenly guilty. After all, he was the one causing whatever emotion it was that welled up inside the young woman's brain. His jaw set itself. "The pitiful race of mankind could not be helped by a single ningen." He started coldly. "I don't need any help from a creature in the same race with those whom have inflicted pain to me and I promise you we will not be on good terms after I'm finished with my captors," he said the last word with utmost disgust. Kagome felt a pang in her heart.

Her family funded money to those captors… Atasuke had funded money to those captors… it was also her fault that he had been severely abused. Why he was acting like this… She opened her mouth to speak, but as expected, no words came out. She looked down at the floor, tears blurring her vision and she couldn't even remember what the tears were for. All she knew was… she needed to cry. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes almost widened in surprised as the saltiness of her tears reached his sensitive nose. He couldn't see her eyes, but the droplets of water dripping down to the white carpeted floor was evidence enough of the sorrow being shed. He didn't know what to do, nor what to think.

Did he do something wrong? Were his words too harsh or rude? His inner voice said no, while another voice from deep inside him said yes. 

He did not want this… he did not want to hear her cry. He did not want to be the cause of this ningen's - the one person who was kind enough to provide him with shelter and apologize for mankind's abuse - tears. Nor would he like to see her pain or sorrow. 

But he couldn't escape… he couldn't escape the guilt welling up inside of him. Reluctantly, he opened his arms and pulled her nearer, her face touching his chest. She did not try to fight… she accepted him. SHE accepted HIM. He pulled her nearer and her palms made their way to his broad shoulders and clutched them with trembling hands. 

"G-gomenasai…" she whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible if it had not been for his natural sharp hearing abilities. "I never wanted to cause you pain…" she sobbed into his chest. 'She was trembling,' he noted to himself distantly. He felt her body shaking and he tightened the embrace, not wanting to let loose this fallen angel in his arms. 

'Don't worry…' he thought to himself. 'You are not the cause of my pain…' 

End of Part Two

*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-

Massao: well, that was… dramatic? Or angsty? Oh well. *sighs* if you've noticed, I used the term, 'fallen angel' for Kagome. 

Brief explanation: we were discussing this on CLE (Christian Living Education) and our teach said that every single human being came from heaven. So technically, we are all fallen angels. And because Kagome looks like an angel, she is a fallen angel. ^_^ 

I hoped you liked it. I am really busy and you can even ask anyone who reads my other Kag/Sess fic SUC, coz I haven't updated for I while and this is a breakthrough coz I regularly do. 

Also, you can IM me every Friday and Saturday. I had some cramming and got grounded so you won't get any replies if you IM me. I use massao_na_mizu my old mail. Actually, I still use it; it just got a bit crowded. ^_^ If you aren't Asians, bet that the time is that we're 12 hours ahead or something. So if you mail me at 5 am, I will receive it in my time around 5 p.m. I open my mail and messenger around six. ^_^

Some review guide questions: As not to have some flames… you know how I hate those…

Did this part 2 chap disappoint you? How or why? 

Are there some grammatical errors? In this situation, what would you have done or how you would have done part 2 of the chap? Was there something unclear? What is it? Would you rather have OOC Sesshoumaru (sweet, huggable) or the IC Sesshoumaru (indifferent, cold, can be nice at times, etc)? 


End file.
